Maison Close
by HarryPattenrond
Summary: De passage en ville, Drago décide de se changer les idées en allant dans une maison close. Mais ce ne sont pas les employées qui l'intéressent, plutôt le patron de l'établissement, au grand dam de ce dernier. Et ce que Drago veut, il l'obtient. UA
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre Un**_

La rue pavée était déserte. A l'exception du bruit de ses pas, le silence régnait en maître. Pas âme qui vive et aucune lumière en dehors de celle de la lune.

Drago poussa un profond soupir. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela de s'être arrêter dans cette ville pour la nuit: lui qui voulait se divertir un peu avant de reprendre la route, il avait visiblement fait un très mauvais choix.

Il poussa néanmoins son exploration et lorsqu`il arriva à un nouveau croisement de rues, il aperçut des lumières. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans cette direction, des bruits de conversations et de musique lui parvinrent. Cet endroit n'était peut-être pas si mort que ça tout compte fait.

Un bâtiment apparut bientôt dans son champ de vision et Drago eut un sourire.

Haut de deux étages, l'intérieur semblait fortement éclairé. Une musique forte se faisait entendre par les fenêtres ouvertes et un énorme brouhaha prouvait qu'un très grand nombre de personne se trouvait là.

Voilà donc où se réunissaient tous les gens de la ville à la nuit tombée, il aurait dû s'en douter. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Drago n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une maison close.

Il poussa les portes pour entrer et se retrouva dans une immense pièce bondée. Sur sa gauche se trouvait un bar derrière lequel s'affairaient deux barmans. Des dizaines de tables en bois brut meublaient le centre et aucune chaise n'était libre. Au fond de la salle, un gigantesque escalier permettait d'accéder aux étages. Ces derniers se constituaient de couloirs où des portes fermées étaient alignées et leurs centres étaient totalement ouvert sur la pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Cela agrandissait considérablement la salle principale, en évitant aux clients d'avoir l'impression d'étouffer sous un plafond trop bas et cela permettait également d'avoir un œil sur ce qu'il se passait dans les étages, évitant ainsi d'éventuels problèmes: un très bon concept.

Le regard de Drago balaya la salle principale du regard: des femmes légèrement vêtues et des hommes, certainement tous ceux vivants ici vu leur nombre important, plus ou moins éméchés. La maison close dans toute sa splendeur.

Un élément attira alors son attention: sur sa droite, un petit escalier était aligné le long du mur et montait jusqu'à une petite plateforme perchée à mi-chemin entre le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage. L'escalier en question se trouvait un peu à l'écart du reste et était bien moins éclairé que la salle où les clients se prélassaient. Deux hommes pour le moins impressionnants de muscles en gardaient l'accès. Intrigué, Drago se tourna vers la plateforme. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, un simple bureau de bois s'y trouvait et penchait dessus , un ravissant jeune homme. Certainement pas plus âgé que Drago, il semblait concentré sur son travail, visiblement pas perturbé par le brouhaha ambiant.

L'endroit était trop bien gardé, Drago allait devoir rusé pour y accéder.

Parcourant de nouveau la salle du regard, il avisa une chaise vide au bar et s'y dirigea prestement. A peine fut-il installé qu'une jeune femme l'accosta avec un sourire.

\- Alors mon beau, s'exclama-elle, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

Drago se tourna vers elle en lui rendant son sourire puis lui tendit un billet de vingt dollars. Cette dernière haussa les sourcils sans faire mine de prendre l'argent.

\- Tu ne crois toute de même pas que tu vas obtenir quelque chose de moi avec seulement vingt dollars? dit-elle avec dédain.

\- Un renseignement? demanda alors Drago.

La jeune femme attrapa le billet, le mit en sûreté dans son décolleté puis reposa son regard sur son client.

\- Je t'écoute.

Drago fit un signe de tête en direction de la plateforme dans la pénombre.

\- Qui est-ce?

La prostituée jeta un œil surpris dans la direction indiquée.

\- Harry? répondit-elle. C'est le grand patron.

\- Et comment on le rencontre le grand patron?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais tendit la main vers Drago, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Avec un soupir, ce dernier sortit un nouveau billet et le lui donna.

\- Attends ici, lui ordonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Drago la vit rejoindre les deux gardes au pied de l'escalier et leur parler en le montrant du doigt. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'un d'eux se dirigea vers lui.

\- C'est toi qui veut voir le patron?

Drago regarda le garde de la tête aux pieds avant de simplement hocher la tête.

\- Suis-moi, lui répondit l'autre en revenant sur ses pas.

Drago le suivit aussitôt.

Le garde le précéda dans l'escalier tandis que celui restait en bas ne le quittait pas des yeux. Arrivé en haut, le premier lui fit signe d'attendre puis il alla voir l'homme attablé au bureau pour lui parler à l'oreille. Le garde revint vers Drago quelques instants plus tard et lui fit signe de s'avancer tandis que lui s'éloignait assez loin pour ne pas entendre la conversation mais assez prêt pour avoir un œil sur la pièce.

L'endroit était petit mais spacieux. Quelques petits meubles de bois, croulant sous les papiers, parsemaient le décor mais on ne voyait que le bureau central.

Ce dernier avait aussi son lot de paperasse mais tout y était impeccablement rangé.

Mais tout cela n'intéressait en rien Drago. La seule chose qu'il vit, et qu'il regarda, fut le jeune homme brun, les cheveux aussi bien coiffés que s'il venait de sortir du lit. Idée très intéressante selon Drago.

Attablé à son bureau, stylo à la main, il fixait Drago de ses splendides yeux verts, le visage impassible.

Drago s'avança jusqu'à la seule chaise libre et y prit place.

\- Bonjour, dit-il, ne sachant pas vraiment comment entamer la conversation sous ce regard calculateur.

Harry le regarda des pieds à la tête puis s'exclama:

\- On me rapporte que vous souhaitiez me voir. En quoi puis-je vous aider? Monsieur?

Drago sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Sa voix était à la mesure parfaite: un ton poli et clair, engageant mais assez brusque pour bien montrer qui est le patron dans cette pièce et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire perdre son temps. Sans aucun doute avec un foutu caractère. Ce jeune homme était décidément très à son goût!

\- Malefoy, Drago Malefoy et je recherche de quoi me divertir, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Harry haussa les sourcils puis son regard se tourna vers la salle en contre bas.

\- Les services de mes employées ne seraient ils pas à la hauteur de vos exigences?

Le sourire de Drago s'accentua.

\- Je ne doute pas du fait qu'elles font un excellent travail mais je ne recherche pas de femmes.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Nous ne proposons pas les services d'hommes ici, je suis désolé. Les habitants de cette ville ne demandent pas ce genre de prestation. Je ne peux donc pas vous aider Monsieur Malefoy.

Harry s'était déjà repenché sur son travail lorsque Drago dit:

\- Combien?

Le jeune homme brun leva un regard irrité vers son visiteur.

\- Combien pour quoi? demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

Drago lui répondit du tac au tac.

\- Combien pour coucher avec vous?

Harry explosa de rire. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se calmer mais son ton était toujours amusé lorsqu'il répondit:

\- Je suis le patron ici Monsieur Malefoy, pas un employé. Je gère le fonctionnement de l'établissement et seulement cela.

\- Voyez cela comme un nouveau moyen de faire prospérer votre entreprise. Une nouvelle source de profit. En joignant l'utile à l'agréable.

\- Vous ne manquez pas de culot, chuchota Harry, un sourire en coin.

\- Et ça vous plait? demanda Drago sur le même ton.

Seul le brouhaha du rez de chaussée lui répondit puis Harry s'exclama:

\- Je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous connaissez le chemin.

Drago sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ce jeune homme était trop appétissant pour qu'il n'y goûte pas. Il allait devoir jouer avec finesse mais il l'aurait. Il faudrait faire preuve de patience, la chasse allait être longue mais certainement exaltante et à la fin, la récompense n'en serait que bien meilleure.

Admettant sa défaite pour cette manche, Drago se leva, inclina la tête vers le patron puis redescendit l'escalier, escorté par le garde du corps.

D'un pas calme, il regagna sa chaise prés du bar, qui n'avait heureusement pas trouvé d'autre preneur.

Il fit signe au barman le plus proche et passa commande. Lorsque cette dernière arriva, un grand bruit se fit entendre vers sa droite. Comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Drago se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait.

Un homme d'âge mur essayait visiblement d'obtenir des services d'une prostituée, sans avoir payé au préalable. Cette dernière se débattait avec fougue, donnant du fil à retordre à son agresseur.

Fronçant les sourcils, Drago s'apprêta à intervenir quand un coup de feu retentit.

Aussitôt, le silence s'abattit sur la salle tandis que l'agresseur poussait un hurlement en se tenant le bras.

Le bruit d'une arme qu'on recharge se fit entendre et d'un même mouvement, tout le monde se tourna vers la petite plateforme. Seuls les faibles pleurnicheries de l'homme perturbaient l'atmosphère.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre la rambarde de bois, Harry surplombait toute la salle, un fusil à la main. Son regard, posé sur l'agresseur, était dur et Drago ne le trouva que plus beau encore.

\- Les services du personnel ne sont pas gratuits Messieurs, s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte.

La salle explosa soudain en acclamations et en applaudissements. La musique reprit aussitôt et les gens reprirent leur divertissement comme si de rien n'était. Les deux gardes qui avaient escortés Drago, vinrent chercher l'homme blessé, le saisirent sans ménagement et allèrent le jeter hors de l'établissement.

Harry suivit leur parcours du regard, le visage toujours aussi dur.

Alors que tout le monde avait repris ses activités, Drago lui ne bougeait pas. Toujours assis sur sa chaise, il ne quittait pas Harry des yeux.

Lorsque l'agresseur fut mis à la porte, Harry balaya le rez de chaussée du regard et ce dernier tomba sur Drago.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes puis le patron se détourna et retourna à son travail.

Drago, lui, se saisit de sa boisson, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

Bonjour à tous!

Je tiens d'abord à vous dire un grand merci pour tous vos messages, cela m'a fait hyper plaisir de voir que cette fanfiction vous plaisait autant!

Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser. Je suis un peu tête en l'air et j'ai tendance à zapper des éléments qui paraissent évident.

Donc je précise ici que oui, tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est de moi. (Je le marquerai également sur le prochain chapitre de mon autre fanfiction "Au Septième Ciel").

Pour ce qui est de la fréquence des publications des chapitres, je n'ai pas spécialement de périodes fixes mais je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, ou toutes les deux semaines grand max. Si jamais je ne peux pas m'en tenir à cela, je posterai un message pour prévenir du retard.

Aucune de mes fanfictions n'est écrite d pour le moment, elles sont en cours d'écriture, je ne peux donc pas dire combien de chapitres elles vont faire.

Néanmoins, je ferai en sorte de les écrire jusqu'au bout et dans les délais précisés, rien ne m'énerve plus qu'une fanfiction à l'abandon.

L'époque de "Maison Close" est ambiguë et c'est voulu.

Je voulais partir sur la période des western au début mais cela ne collait pas du tout avec le caractère des personnages principaux et leur manière d'être.

Je voulais des éléments anciens mais également du moderne, j'ai donc commencé à écrire en ne me mettant aucune barrière de temps et de date et j'ai trouvé que le résultat n'était pas si mal.

Je comprends que cela soit perturbant à lire, il y a des moments où on se croit à l'époque des cowboys et des indiens, puis on se retrouve brusquement avec des choses qui n'existent qu'à l'heure actuelle mais je trouve que ça rajoute un plus à l'ensemble de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture!

HarryPattenrond

* * *

_**Chapitre Deux**_

Drago reposa son verre vide.

Il en était à sa cinquième consommation et la salle ne désemplissait pas.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

Les hommes du coin avaient-ils pour habitude de passer la nuit entière dans cet endroit?

Pendant que les heures défilaient, le jeune homme avait arrêté de compter le nombre de filles, plus ou moins jeunes, venues l'accoster pour lui proposer de monter dans les étages.

Malgré leur insistance, il avait toujours décliné. Il ne restait pas pour elles.

De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil vers la petite plateforme dans la pénombre.

Harry continuait à travailler, imperturbable.

Alors que le soleil n'allait certainement pas tarder à se lever, la maison close se vida peu à peu.

Les hommes sortirent par groupes, plus ou moins sobres et plus ou moins bruyamment.

Les deux gardes restaient toujours au pied du petit escalier mais suivaient tout le monde des yeux. Il était évident qu'ils étaient près à intervenir au moindre problème.

D'ailleurs, alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'individus dans la pièce principale, l'un des gardes fixa son regard sur Drago, toujours assis au bar.

Il était temps de partir.

Il se leva en souplesse, remercia le barman, puis, quand il passa devant les gardes, les salua avec un grand sourire.

Il sentait encore leurs regards peser sur lui tandis qu'il franchissait les portes de l'établissement.

...

C'est à peine s'il entendit les pas monter les escaliers.

Depuis le temps qu'il gérait cet établissement, son cerveau avait acquis la faculté d'occulter tous les bruits alentours, pour pouvoir se concentrer uniquement sur son travail.

Il enregistrait tout de même ce qu'il se passait, pour pouvoir y réagir en cas de besoin, comme pour défendre son employée toute à l'heure. Mais cela restait des bruits en arrière plan, en sourdine.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque son garde du corps lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule.

\- Tout est vide patron, lui dit-il.

Harry se redressa et jeta un œil vers la salle du bas.

En effet, l'endroit était quasiment désert. Seul restait les employés de la maison, qui étaient en train de ranger et de nettoyer pour la prochaine ouverture.

Le jeune homme remercia son garde et se leva.

D'un pas alerte, il s'élança dans le petit escalier et se dirigea vers les barmans pour leur demander comment c'était passé la soirée.

C'était une habitude chez lui: dés que la maison fermait ses portes, il allait voir personnellement tous ses employés pour savoir comment ils allaient et si tout c'était bien déroulé.

Les barmans étaient ravis du travail accompli et Harry les laissa terminer leur nettoyage, un sourire aux lèvres, en leur souhaitant une bonne journée.

Il monta ensuite l'escalier principal. Depuis le temps, il n'avait même plus besoin de toquer aux portes pour pouvoir parler aux filles: elles venaient d'elles-mêmes.

Regroupées dans les couloirs, elles attendaient Harry en rigolant et plaisantant entre elles.

Ce dernier sourit davantage en les voyant faire.

Le jeune homme avait mis un point d'honneur à faire de cet établissement un endroit agréable pour ses employés.

Tout était relatif bien sur: cela restait un lieu où le personnel vendait son corps contre de l'argent. Néanmoins, contrairement à l'ancien dirigeant, toutes ces filles étaient libre de leurs choix: elles pouvaient partir si elles le souhaitaient, à tout moment.

N'importe qui n'était pas choisi pour travailler ici: chaque membre du personnel avait passé un entretien avec Harry lui-même et ce dernier ne laissait rien au hasard.

Ici, pas de place pour les querelles de bas étages et les coups bas. Il était important que les filles s'entendent entre elles et se serrent les coudes.

Elles savaient également qu'elles pouvaient compter sur les autres membres du personnel et qu'elles pouvaient faire appel à eux en cas de soucis.

Harry était là pour elles aussi, et aucune d'elles n'en doutait.

Alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir, les filles l'aperçurent et vinrent à lui, en exprimant clairement leur joie de le voir.

Après avoir parlé à chacune et s'être assuré que la fille agressée toute à l'heure allait bien, il repartit en sens inverse en les saluant de la main.

Lorsqu'il posa de nouveau les pieds au rez de chaussée, les portes principales étaient fermement verrouillées et surveillées par les deux gardes. Les barmans avaient fini leur travail et étaient rentrés chez eux.

Harry rejoignit les deux hommes et discuta gaiement avec eux le temps que la relève arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux armoires à glace arrivèrent par une petite porte discrète et très bien dissimulée dans le mur du fond.

Les trois hommes déjà présents les saluèrent à grand renforts de poignées de mains.

Puis Harry briefa les deux hommes nouvellement arrivés tandis que les deux autres rentraient chez eux pour se reposer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le patron souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde et passa par la petite porte discrète pour se rendre dans les coulisses.

Il récupéra ses affaires en baillant et franchit la porte arrière de l'établissement, qu'il re-verrouilla soigneusement derrière lui.

Il s'avança dans le parking mal éclairé en essayant de se remémorer où il avait bien pu garer sa voiture.

Il la trouva bientôt mais sa main se stoppa net alors qu'il allait ouvrir la portière.

Un léger bruit venait de l'alerter: il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui, tout proche.

D'un mouvement précis, il sortit le long poignard dissimulé dans sa veste et se retourna pour attaquer.

L'inconnu n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'il se retrouva fermement plaqué face contre la voiture, un couteau au creux des reins prêt à s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

Harry allait lui demander de décliner son identité lorsqu'il reconnut les cheveux blonds de l'homme.

Avec une exclamation d'irritation, il relâcha sa prise et se recula de quelques pas, couteau toujours à la main.

Doucement, Drago Malefoy se retourna vers lui, en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Peux-t-on savoir ce que vous me voulez cette fois? demanda Harry, d'un ton polaire.

\- Je me suis dit que notre conversation ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, répondit Drago, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude et rangea son arme.

\- Mr Malefoy, reprit-il d'un ton agacé, je vais être clair. Vous souhaitez quelque chose de moi que vous n'obtiendrez pas. Le sujet est clos. Et je n'ai pas pour habitude de me répéter.

La fin de la phrase avait été prononcé avec un timbre de voix bas et menaçant.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit et il murmura:

\- Vous êtes magnifique quand vous êtes en colère.

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent brusquement: si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort sur le coup.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais vu en colère! Lui cracha-t-il en retour.

Drago se retint de rire à grande peine. Des frissons d'anticipation parcouraient déjà son épiderme rien qu'à cette joute verbale. La suite allait être tellement jouissive!

Le ton froid d'Harry le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Avez-vous l'intention de bouger de là ou bien dois-je demander à mes gardes de venir vous donner un coup de main?

Toujours souriant, Drago se décala de quelques pas, permettant à Harry d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture.

Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à s'asseoir derrière le volant et fermer la portière, Drago s'exclama:

\- Vous avez un tempérament tellement explosif!

Le jeune homme blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur en frissonnant et reprit d'un ton bas, sensuel:

\- Au lit, vous devez être torride!

Avec un regard toujours aussi meurtrier, Harry lui balança froidement:

\- Ça, vous ne le saurez pas.

Puis il monta dans sa voiture, démarra et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre Trois**_

Près d'une semaine était passée depuis ces étranges altercations avec Mr Malefoy et le jeune homme blond semblait avoir brusquement disparu.

Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il semblait s'être volatilisé dans les airs.

Pour Harry, ce n'était pas surprenant: leur petite ville se trouvait sur une grande route marchande reliant deux grandes métropoles. Les gens restaient ici un ou deux jours puis repartaient.

Seules les personnes natives de la région vivaient dans le coin.

Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

C'était une très bonne chose de ne plus avoir ce blondinet dans les pattes.

S'il avait trouvé la situation amusante dans un premier temps, la colère et l'irritation avaient vite pris le pas dans son esprit. Il ne supportait pas ces gens qui lui faisaient perdre son temps!

Le jeune homme brun se secoua légèrement, histoire de se réveiller un peu.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se lever aussi tôt. Ou aussi tard dans la journée, cela dépendait du point de vue de chacun.

La maison close ne devait pas ouvrir ses portes avant plusieurs heures mais Harry avait un rendez-vous primordial.

Lorsqu'il avait racheté l'établissement, il y a longtemps, le jeune homme était tombé sous le charme de l'architecture même du lieu: il y avait énormément de boiseries finement sculptées et Harry trouvait cela très raffiné.

Mais le bois demandait un entretien régulier pour garder toute sa splendeur et l'ancien propriétaire n'était pas des plus soigneux.

Harry avait donc fait venir une entreprise spécialisée pour réparer les dégâts et redonner sa superbe à la bâtisse. Tout c'était bien passé et le jeune patron avait été amplement satisfait du travail accompli.

Et les années étaient passées. Il était grand temps de refaire un bon rafraîchissement.

C'est tout naturellement qu'il fit appel au même organisme pour prendre en charge sa maison close.

Le rendez-vous, fixé il y a déjà plusieurs semaines, arrivait enfin et Harry mourrait d'impatience.

Il gara sa voiture sur sa place de parking habituelle et s'élança vers l'entrée de service d'un pas joyeux.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce principale, les gardes le saluèrent avec chaleur et les hommes se mirent à discuter pour patienter.

Ils n'eurent qu'à attendre quelques instants avant que des coups retentissent contre l'entrée principale.

Harry regarda sa montre et sourit. L'homme était ponctuel.

L'un des gardes déverrouilla les grandes portes et s'effaça pour permettre à un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes d'entrer.

A leur tête, Harry reconnut immédiatement Mr Zabini.

\- Mr Potter! s'exclama ce dernier en se dirigeant vers Harry, tout sourire. C'est une grande joie de vous revoir enfin. Cela fait un petit moment que vous n'avez pas fait appel à nous!

Harry serra la main tendue de l'homme en face de lui et s'excusa d'un sourire discret.

\- J'ai un peu tardé en effet.

Zabini fit un geste de la main comme pour dire que cela était sans importance.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, confirma-t-il. J'imagine sans peine que gérer un établissement pareil doit prendre un temps considérable.

L'homme se tourna vers le groupe derrière lui et enchaîna:

\- Suite à votre appel pour ce rendez-vous, j'ai pris la liberté de faire venir directement une équipe de mes ouvriers, que l'on puisse commencer au plus tôt les travaux.

Il pivota vers Harry en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- Cela me convient très bien, sourit-il.

C'était une des nombreuses qualités qu'il avait apprécié chez Mr Zabini la dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontré: l'homme faisait en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucune perte de temps inutile.

\- Bien! s'écria joyeusement Mr Zabini. Il y a eu néanmoins un petit changement de dernière minute. Le chef d'équipe que vous aviez eu la dernière fois, Mr Nott, et qui devait à nouveau s'occuper de votre établissement, a été appelé pour gérer une restauration un peu particulière dans la capitale. Nous nous excusons de ce léger contre temps.

Harry n'eut aucune réaction.

Contrairement à Mr Zabini, que Harry avait particulièrement apprécié la dernière fois, il n'avait pas spécialement aimé Mr Nott. Il n'avait rien contre lui et l'homme avait très bien fait son travail: c'était juste qu'il était resté distant et courtois, ne laissant qu'un vague souvenir dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Qu'il soit là ou non l'indifférait royalement.

Mr Zabini continua:

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Son remplaçant est tout aussi compétent et fera un travail impeccable. Je m'en porte garant!

D'un geste, il demanda au chef d'équipe de s'approcher pour faire les présentations et Harry se tourna vers lui, tout sourire.

Sourire qui se fana aussitôt qu'il reconnut l'individu.

\- C'est une blague? cracha-t-il froidement.

Surpris, le regard de Mr Zabini passa d'Harry à Drago.

\- Une blague? demanda-t-il. Non, pourquoi? Il y a un soucis?

Avec une expression clairement amusée sur le visage, Drago Malefoy répondit:

\- Il se trouve que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.

Sourcils froncés, Mr Zabini se tourna vers Harry qui semblait désapprouver la situation.

Avec empressement, il s'exclama:

\- Mr Potter, soyez assuré que je n'étais pas au courant de cela. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux faire appel à un autre chef d'équipe.

Drago se tourna vers son patron, visiblement outré mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il fixa de nouveau Harry, attendant le verdict.

Ce dernier regarda Mr Zabini. Il était clair que la situation n'était pas de sa faute: son expression surprise n'était pas feinte.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Mr Malefoy. Lui, par contre, avait peut-être mis ce plan sur pied, cela ne l'étonnerait nullement.

Il lui suffisait de dire qu'il voulait quelqu'un d'autre pour que le jeune homme blond sorte définitivement de sa vie.

Mais faire venir un autre chef d'équipe repousserait le début des travaux à plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines. Harry n'était pas sans savoir que l'entreprise de restauration et d'entretien de Mr Zabini avait une renommée telle qu'il y avait une liste d'attente assez longue.

Avec un soupir, Harry prit sa décision.

D'une voix beaucoup moins joyeuse qu'au début de la conversation, il dit:  
\- Non, laissez Mr Zabini, je travaillerai avec Mr Malefoy.

Le métis hocha la tête, visiblement pas très convaincu.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, continua Harry, je vais vous montrer les différents endroits à prendre en charge.

Tandis qu'il pivotait pour ouvrir la marche, Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago.

Ce dernier lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

...

Comme il s'y était attendu, la maison close de Mr Potter allait demander plusieurs semaines de travaux.

C'était un énorme chantier qui allait rapporter beaucoup d'argent à son entreprise.

A la fin du rendez-vous, lorsqu'ils eurent rempli les papiers, Mr Zabini et son équipe prirent congé et sortirent de l'établissement.

Tandis que les ouvriers marchaient vers leur hôtel en discutant bruyamment de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, Blaise ralentit le pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Drago.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, reprocha-t-il à son ami.

Un sourire en coin, Drago s'exclama:

\- Tu aurais pu deviner tout seul. Tu ne t'es pas posé de questions lorsque je t'ai appelé pour te demander si Théodore et moi on pouvait échanger nos chantiers?

\- Evidemment! Mais je me suis dit que c'était parce que le chantier était une maison close. Te connaissant, tu avais certainement repéré une ou deux femmes qui te plaisaient bien et étant sur place pour le travail, tu aurais pu en profiter pleinement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te tapes le patron!

\- Je ne me tape pas le patron, corrigea Drago. Du moins, pas encore!

Blaise lui lança un regard irrité.

\- Ecoute Drago, que tu couches avec lui ou pas, c'est tes affaires! Mais il ne faut pas que ça interfère dans le travail prévu ici.

Drago fusilla son ami du regard.

\- Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de faire correctement mon boulot juste parce que je l'aurai sous les yeux?

\- Non. Je te fais confiance, je sais que ton travail sera impeccable. Ce n'est pas ça.

Blaise s'arrêta et poussa un soupir.

Drago stoppa à son tour et se tourna vers lui.

\- Harry Potter est une personne très influente ici Drago. Nous sommes dans une petite ville mais son établissement est connu dans tout le pays. Des personnes très riches font le déplacement, viennent de très loin, juste pour cette maison close là. Son nom est célèbre dans le milieu. Ce que je veux t'expliquer, c'est que si Mr Potter est satisfait de notre travail, non seulement il fera encore appel à nous mais il en parlera aussi autour de lui et cela va nous faire une publicité monstre!

Blaise s'avança vers son ami et mit sa main sur son épaule.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, reprit-il, mais s'il te plait, ne gâche pas tout pour une histoire de coucherie!

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Pardon, pardon, pardon! Pour le retard!**_

_**Vous me pardonnez?**_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**HarryPattenrond.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre Quatre**_

Après avoir donné ses nouvelles instructions à l'un de ses ouvriers, Drago jeta un coup d'œil vers sa montre.

C'était bientôt l'heure.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'équipe avait commencé la restauration des boiseries de la maison close et le travail avançait à bonne allure.

L'ambiance générale était même bien plus sympathique que tous les autres chantiers que Drago avait pris en charge jusqu'ici. Il fallait dire que travailler dans ce genre d'endroit, avec sous les yeux de belles femmes en tenues légères, ça devait beaucoup aider.

C'était même la première fois qu'il n'y avait aucun membre du personnel pour rechigner dés que l'on dépassait les heures de travail habituelles.

Drago sourit. Il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre non plus.

Certes, il préférait les hommes mais une belle femme est toujours agréable à regarder et ici, ce n'était pas ça qui manquait!

Néanmoins, même si lui et ses collègues avaient pu se divertir les yeux plus d'une fois au cours de la journée, le jeune homme blond avait attendu impatiemment cet horaire précis.

Depuis les quelques jours que le chantier avait débuté, Drago avait eu le temps de remarquer les habitudes du personnel de la maison close.

A quelle heure environ les filles se levaient, à quelle heure arrivaient les cuisiniers pour nourrir tout ce petit monde, à quel moment les employés du bar préparaient la prochaine ouverture et surtout, à quelle heure Harry passait la porte de service.

Sans surprise, Drago avait remarqué que le brun était mieux réglé qu'une horloge suisse. Il arrivait ici à la même heure précise tous les soirs.

Accoudé à la rambarde du grand escalier principal, le jeune homme blond attendait, les yeux fixaient sur la dite porte.

Comme prévu, cette dernière s'ouvrit bientôt pour laisser passer le patron des lieux.

Comme à son habitude, Harry se dirigea d'un pas souple vers les gardes de jour, pour faire le point.

A la grande surprise de Drago, le jeune homme brun leva les yeux vers lui en passant, comme s'il avait senti son regard.

Pendant les quelques secondes où ils se fixèrent, Drago ne décela aucun étonnement dans les magnifique yeux verts de l'homme, juste ce qui ressemblait à du défi.

Harry savait visiblement que le blond passait beaucoup de temps à l'observer et il lui faisait clairement comprendre son mécontentement face à cela.

Le contact visuel fut bientôt rompu lorsque le brun continua sa route et se mit à discuter avec le personnel.

Drago sourit avec amusement. Il adorait le faire enrager!

Non pas qu'il souhaitait qu'Harry le déteste, non! Mais en attendant de pouvoir passer à des choses plus sérieuses et plus...privées, le fait de savoir que le jeune patron pensait régulièrement à lui, même si c'était parce qu'il lui tapait sur le système, le mettait dans un état euphorique incroyable.

Avec un petit rire, le blond regarda autour de lui et ses yeux tombèrent sur une des jeunes employées, accoudée sur le garde-fou du premier étage. Cette dernière le fixait avec un sourire, secouant la tête comme pour dire "mais quel enfant celui-là!".

La plupart des filles travaillant ici se contentait de les saluer, Drago et ses ouvriers, lorsqu'elles passaient prés d'eux mais certaines étaient un peu plus amicales et chaleureuses.

C'était le cas de Ginny. Dés le premier jour, elle était venue leurs apporter des boissons fraîches avec un grand sourire et les avait interrogés sur l'avancée de leur travail. Les hommes, ravis de cette pause, s'étaient plus ou moins battus verbalement pour répondre à la belle demoiselle.

Drago avait fini par lui faire un petit résumé lorsqu'il fut clair que les explications de ses ouvriers étaient trop décousues.

Depuis, Ginny revenait les voir tous les jours et une sorte d'amitié était née entre elle et le blond.

Drago aimait beaucoup la jeune femme: toujours enjouée et souriante, elle respirait la joie de vivre et d'être là, malgré la nature de son métier.

Au fil de leurs conversations, Ginny s'était rapidement rendu compte de l'intérêt que Drago portait à Harry et s'en amusait beaucoup.

D'un pas sautillant, le jeune homme blond rejoignit la rouquine et s'accouda à ses côtés.

\- Tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle.

Drago rigola. Ginny connaissait très bien la réponse à sa propre question.

La jeune femme secoua de nouveau la tête, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux flamboyants.

\- Il va finir par te prendre à partie et te dire tes quatre vérités!

\- Oh mais c'est l'idée! répondit Drago. Qu'il m'attrape dans un coin sombre et à l'abri des regards. On pourra y faire plein de choses intéressantes!

\- Tu vas surtout de prendre son poing dans la tronche, oui!

\- C'est un risque assumé.

Ginny éclata de rire.

...

A peine trois heures plus tard, la maison close avait ouvert ses portes et la soirée battait maintenant son plein.

Les ouvriers étaient déjà retournés à l'hôtel pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Drago, lui, était au bar de la maison et discutait gaiement avec les deux barmans de service ce soir-là.

Comme tous les soirs, l'endroit était bondé, les conversations étaient bruyantes et la musique forte. Mais l'ensemble donnait une ambiance agréable.

Mais une mauvaise note s'incrusta brusquement.

\- Oh! Ce lieux est absolument splendide! s'exclama une voix depuis l'entrée de la maison.

En soi, la phrase en elle-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais la voix qui la prononça était tellement haut perchée et théâtrale que cela en était dérangeant.

Drago se tourna vers le son, imité par plusieurs clients et employés.

Un homme de grande stature, habillé de vêtements aux couleurs criardes, se tenait là, regardant autour de lui avec un émerveillement comique.

A sa droite, légèrement en retrait par rapport à lui, se trouvait une petite femme en tailleur sombre, un bloc note à la main et un sac , qui semblait être en peau de reptile, au bras.

L'homme s'avança dans la pièce sous le regard perplexe, voir moqueur des personnes présentes. Il fallait dire que si l'on mettait de côté sa tenue extravagante et ses exclamations de joie d'une voix horrible dés que ses yeux se posaient sur quelque chose de nouveau, on pouvait difficilement passer à côté de sa démarche peu naturelle: on aurait dit qu'il essayait d'avoir une allure sensuelle et féminine mais avec sa grande carrure, cela donnait un résultat plutôt grotesque.

Au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans la pièce principale, les conversations des gens moururent peu à peu et les musiciens finirent par arrêter de jouer.

Un silence ébahi s'abattit sur l'endroit.

On ne voyait pas ce genre de spécimen tous les jours.

Le nouvel arrivant regarda autour de lui avec un grand sourire, visiblement ravi de l'attention qui lui était porté.

\- Magnifique! s'exclama-t-il en frappant dans ses mains. Merci, merci à tous pour votre accueil si chaleureux!

Drago regarda autour de lui. Clients comme employés avaient tous les yeux fixés sur cet étrange personnage. Il y avait beaucoup d'expressions différentes sur le visage des gens présents mais chaleureuse n'en faisait pas partie.

Le blond regarda de nouveau vers lui lorsque l'homme reprit:

\- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec le patron, je vous prie. Ensuite, je ne vous embêterais plus et vous pourrez retourner à vos petites occupations.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

Cet homme ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pour qui se prenait-il pour débarquer ici comme si le lieux lui appartenait et parler aux gens comme si ils étaient tous insignifiants par rapport à lui?!

\- Et vous êtes? demanda alors une voix.

D'un bel ensemble, la plupart des gens se retournèrent, Drago y compris.

Encadré par ses deux gardes du corps, Harry se tenaient à quelques mètres, droit, les bras croisés.

\- Ahhh Mr Potter! s'exclama l'individu.

Il s'élança vers le brun mais les deux gardes lui dirent aussitôt de s'arrêter.

Levant les mains en signe de paix, l'homme stoppa net.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, reprit Harry, imperturbable.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Visiblement, le nouveau venu allait passer un mauvais moment.

Il en était ravi!

\- Cormac McLaggen, énonça l'homme fièrement.

Un silence suivit. A l'expression brusquement surprise sur le visage du nouveau venu, il était évident qu'il s'attendait à une autre réaction à l'entente de son nom.

Il se racla la gorge et reprit d'une voix presque outrée:

\- Je travaille pour un magazine de mode très connu.

\- Et vous êtes ici pour? le relança Harry.

\- J'ai une proposition à vous soumettre. En privé si possible.

Après l'avoir scanner des yeux de la tête aux pieds, le brun hocha de la tête pour signifier son accord puis tourna les talons. Monsieur McLaggen lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, suivit des deux gardes du corps.

Tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans le bureau sur la petite plateforme, les conversations reprirent progressivement et la musique retentit de nouveau.

Drago, lui, gardait les yeux fixés sur les deux hommes dans la pénombre, sourcils froncés.

...

Harry poussa un soupir à peine audible tandis qu'il contournait sont bureau pour s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

Ce nouvel arrivant lui sortait déjà par les trous de nez! Cela commençait bien!

Il s'installa néanmoins calmement et invita l'homme à en faire de même.

\- Je vous écoute, dit-il d'une voix posée.

\- Le magazine de mode pour lequel je travaille va bientôt sortir un numéro spécial pour une grande marque de lingerie fine. Cela va être grandiose et magnifique! Et nous allons doubler le nombre de pages habituelles juste pour l'occasion!

L'homme semblait avoir retrouvé ses manières extravagantes et exagérées.

En face de lui, malgré un énervement grandissant, Harry resta de marbre.

L'individu enchaîna:

\- Habituellement, nous faisons les photos en studio avec les mannequins mais nous souhaitons un décor à la hauteur de l'événement. Nous avons entendu parlé de votre établissement et de la splendide structure du bâtiment. Nous voulons faire les photos ici! Bien entendu, cela se passera en journée donc ça ne dérangera en rien les...activités nocturnes. Et vous serez bien sûr payé pour cela!

Monsieur McLaggen termina son petit discours avec un grand sourire.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard passa de McLaggen aux personnes présentes à l'étage du dessous.

Après quelques instants de silence, il dit:

\- A une condition.

L'homme en face de lui haussa un sourcil, dans l'attente.

\- Mes filles poseront aussi pour vos photos.

McLaggen ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la referma, lança un regard vers le rez-de-chaussée puis s'exclama:

\- Vous voulez que vos...humm...employées soient dans notre magazine?

Il était clair que l'idée même semblait risible pour cet homme.

\- En effet, répondit Harry. J'exige que mes filles aient au moins une photo chacune dans votre numéro et qu'elles soient rémunérées au même titre que vos mannequins. Tout cela en plus, bien sûr, du salaire que vous me verserez!

McLaggen semblait sans voix mais s'écria néanmoins rapidement.

\- Mr Potter, je comprends votre souhait mais ces ...personnes ne sont pas mannequins! C'est un métier, qui demande un physique impeccable et beaucoup de sacrifices! Ces...elles ne rentrent pas du tout dans les critères! Nos propres mannequins sont parfaites et bien amplement suffisantes, vous verrez!

\- Non, je ne verrai pas! répliqua Harry sans élever la voix. Ce n'était pas une demande monsieur McLaggen, c'est non négociable. Je n'en ai rien à faire de vos critères de beauté pour vos défilés de mode. Mes filles ont des formes et elles sont magnifiques comme cela! Bien plus belles que vos mannequins qui ne mangent pas pour pouvoir attendre vos mensurations impossibles! Et je pense qu'en terme de sacrifices, vos employées sont loin de ce que mes filles ont dû faire. Alors je vous prierai de leurs montrer bien plus de respect la prochaine fois!

Harry s'adossa dans son siège et reprit:

\- Mes filles posent dans votre magazine ou bien vous allez vous trouver un autre décor ailleurs.

_**A suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre Cinq**_

Adossé à l'une des colonnes du premier étage, Drago tapait du pied nerveusement.

Jusqu'ici, son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé. Et visiblement, il ne lui faisait toujours pas défaut:

ce McLaggen ne lui revenait pas.

Déjà lorsqu'il avait passé les portes de l'établissement trois jours plus tôt, il avait eu le sentiment qu'entre cet homme et lui, ça n'allait pas être la plus grande amitié du monde.

Mais il s'était lourdement fourvoyé: maintenant, il avait envie de lui refaire le portrait avec ses poings.

Au grand dam du blond, Harry avait accepté la proposition de McLaggen même si, à ce qu'il avait entendu, ce dernier avait du se plier aux conditions du brun.

Un léger sourire réapparut sur le visage de Drago. Il aurait bien aimé être présent dans le bureau pour voir l'expression certainement scandalisée de McLaggen lorsque le patron s'était montré inflexible.

Et à présent, trois jours plus tard, une multitude de personnes avait passé l'entrée de la maison close pour installer le studio photo éphémère. En moins d'une heure, des dizaines et des dizaines de mains s'étaient activées pour transformer le rez-de-chaussée: projecteurs, tapis, rideaux, ... tout avait été monté avec précision et maîtrise, sous les yeux ébahis des ouvriers au travail et des employées de l'établissement.

Bientôt, McLaggen fit son entrée, toujours aussi extravagant et énervant.

Drago sentit monter sa colère rien qu'à la vue du personnage.

L'homme regarda autour de lui, le visage froid et ne tarda pas à s'exclamer bruyamment sur tous les détails qui, selon lui, n'allaient pas du tout.

Sans un mot de protestation, les assistants se pliaient à ses quatre volontés et caprices.

Drago renifla de dégoût. Travailler pour cet homme devait être un calvaire permanent!

Les mannequins ne tardèrent pas à arriver à leur tour, faisant brusquement lever les yeux des ouvriers de restauration.

Les jeunes femmes disparurent bientôt derrière un long rideau, leurs permettant de se changer à l'abri des regards.

L'un des barmans de la maison close, occupé à préparer la prochaine ouverture, fronça les sourcils.

Un coup d'œil vers sa droite lui confirma que son collègue s'était lui aussi arrêté de travailler, perplexe.

Le fait que le grand patron avait exigé que les filles de la maison close posent en tant que mannequin pour les photos du magazine avait fait le tour de l'établissement en un rien de temps. Tout le monde était ravi, les principales concernées en premier.

Harry était déjà idolâtré par toutes avant cela, alors depuis cette annonce...

Mais il semblerait que maintenant que le moment était venu, il y ait un bémol .

En effet, les mannequins étaient en train de se préparer depuis un moment déjà et les filles de l'établissement, elles, étaient toujours au premier étage, à regarder par-dessus la rambarde incertaines sur si elles devaient descendre ou non.

Et ce McLaggen n'avait pas l'air pressé d'aller les chercher.

Le barman sentit son sang bouillir.

Depuis le début, l'attitude de cet individu montrait clairement ce qu'il pensait des employées de la maison et il se permettait de leurs manquer de respect en l'absence d'Harry.

D'un geste rageur, le barman posa la bouteille sur le bar et se dirigea fermement vers McLaggen.

Avec un petit temps de retard, son collègue le suivit.

\- Excusez-moi! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Monsieur McLaggen se retourna, interrogatif mais son visage exprima le mépris lorsqu'il reconnut la personne devant lui.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder, déclara-t-il avec dédain. J'ai beaucoup à faire moi!

Et il tourna la tête, ignorant le barman, dans le but de crier contre un de ses assistants qui passait.

Ne se laissant pas démonter, le jeune homme lui attrapa le bras et s'écria avec humeur:

\- Et bien le temps vous allez le trouver!

Monsieur McLaggen dégagea son bras, une expression mécontente sur le visage.

\- Ecoutez jeune homme...commença-t-il.

\- Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter! Pourquoi personne ne prend les filles en charge? Elles doivent poser avec vos mannequins! Alors comment se fait-il qu'elles soient encore là haut alors que vos mannequins, elles, sont déjà prêtes?

McLaggen lui sourit moqueusement.

\- Nos modèles sont maquillés et habillés par nos soins, répondit-il. Mais vos...filles, comme vous les appelez, poseront comme elles sont naturellement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu! s'exclama le deuxième barman.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à écouter les pleurnicheries des employés de bas étage! soupira McLaggen, hautain.

\- Vous avez signé un contrat très clair et vous devez le respecter!

D'un même mouvement, les deux barmans et McLaggen se tournèrent vers Drago.

Ce dernier se plaça aux côtés des deux employés, les bras croisés, ses yeux gris fusillant l'homme devant lui.

\- Monsieur , reprit McLaggen d'une voix doucereuse, les détails du contrat ne vous regardent ni vous, ni les... employés de cet établissement. Alors, laissez les grandes personnes travailler en paix!

\- Harry ne vous laissera pas faire! enchaîna rageusement le premier barman.

Le sourire de McLaggen s'agrandit.

\- Mr Potter n'est pas présent mon cher et les absents ont toujours tort comme on dit!

L'homme leurs tourna le dos, fier de son effet, lorsqu'une voix glaciale retentit:

\- Voyez-vous cela?

McLaggen se figea sur place et Drago sentit un agréable frisson lui parcourir le dos.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui avait parlé, il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille.

Lentement, McLaggen fit face au nouveau venu, son visage ayant perdu toute son arrogance.

\- Mr Potter, commença-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt!

\- J'avais cru comprendre ça, en effet!

Les yeux toujours braqués sur McLaggen, Drago vit Harry approcher du coin de l'œil et s'arrêter à quelques pas.

\- Alors, reprit le brun d'une voix dure, comme l'ont si bien dit les trois jeunes hommes ici présents, comment se fait-il que vous ne respectiez pas les termes du contrat que vous avez signé?

\- Eu ...je...

McLaggen déglutit, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Drago sentit un immense sourire fendre son visage. C'était jouissif!

L'homme semblait littéralement se ratatiner sous le regard froid d'Harry.

Ce dernier leva bientôt les yeux vers le premier étage et toute trace de colère disparut brusquement de son expression lorsqu'il demanda aux filles de les rejoindre.

Elles s'exécutèrent en silence et se rassemblèrent autour du brun.

Il stoppa alors un des nombreux assistants qui passaient à côté d'eux et lui demanda d'escorter ses employées vers l'endroit où elles pourraient se préparer.

Clairement surpris par le ton calme et poli de la demande, l'assistant cligna des yeux, jeta un coup d'œil apeuré vers McLaggen puis se tourna vers les demoiselles en leurs demandant de le suivre, les joues brusquement rouges.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elles étaient bien traitées, le regard d'Harry se refixa sur McLaggen.

Il s'avança de nouveau, jusqu'à se retrouver pratiquement nez- à- nez avec l'homme et murmura:

\- Je vous laisse une dernière chance. Il est dans votre intérêt de respecter le contrat à la lettre dorénavant. Le moindre écart et vous regretterez de m'avoir rencontré!

La mâchoire serrée, McLaggen ne répondit rien et préféra battre en retraite.

Le brun se retourna vers ses deux barmans et les félicita pour leur intervention. Les deux hommes, tout sourire, repartirent vers leur travail.

Harry pivota alors vers le blond. Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne firent que se regarder puis le brun chuchota:

\- Merci d'avoir défendu mes employées Drago.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, Harry s'en alla.

Abasourdi, le blond resta sur place.

Il rêvait ou bien il l'avait appelé par son prénom?

Son regard gris tomba sur Ginny, à quelques mètres devant lui. Cette dernière avait passé la tête derrière l'immense rideau et le fixait, grand sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, elle leva le pouce en l'air et disparut aussitôt.

Amusé, Drago éclata de rire.

...

La séance photo avait commencé depuis quelques minutes maintenant et Drago était exaspéré.

Le photographe, un certain Colin Crivey, était, à ses yeux, aussi énervant que McLaggen.

Petit et habillé de vêtements sombres et classiques, il passait son temps à jacasser tout en prenant ses photos.

Sautillant dans tous les sens, il tournait autour des mannequins avec son appareil, tout en commentant joyeusement leur allure et leur pose.

Drago allait craquer!

La prise fut bientôt terminée et Crivey remercia les deux filles qui venaient de poser.

Ce fut alors au tour de deux employées de la maison close de s'avancer sur le tapis.

Un peu en retrait, McLaggen cachait mal son mécontentement mais Crivey lui semblait ravi.

\- Venez, venez! s'écria-t-il avec de grand geste. Installez-vous là. Oui, comme ça!

Avec patience, il leur fit prendre la pose souhaitée, prit quelques clichés puis se recula, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

Il se tourna alors vers l'assemblée derrière lui, balaya les gens du regard puis s'élança vers McLaggen.

Pendant un instant, les deux hommes parlèrent à voix basse puis Crivey, tout sourire, pivota vers Harry.

\- Mr Potter! Venez, venez! Je souhaiterais vous inclure dans les photos!

Un sourcils haussé, Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Comment ça?

\- Eh bien, nous sommes dans votre établissement, avec vos propres employées qui posent, superbement d'ailleurs, pour nos clichés. Je me suis dit que ça rajouterait du caractère si on y mettait en plus un élément masculin. Et qui de mieux que le patron des lieux? En plus vous êtes magnifique, c'est un régal pour les yeux de vous regarder!

A quelques mètres de là, Drago se redressa, sourcils froncés.

Non mais il se prenait pour qui ce petit photographe de mes deux!?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour refuser mais les filles se mirent à l'encourager.

Le brun les regarda avec un sourire et capitula devant leur mine réjouie.

\- Merveilleux! s'écria Crivey. Je vous laisse vous préparer avec notre personnel alors!

Il sautilla de nouveau vers son appareil pour faire de nouveaux réglages en attendant.

Il ne fallut guère de temps au brun pour revenir et lorsqu'il passa le rideau, Drago sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

Vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon en cuir noir moulant et de bracelets également en cuir aux poignets, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, il était à tomber.

Lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés, Crivey le déshabilla du regard, sourire aux lèvres.

Suivant les instructions, le brun se cala entre les deux jeunes femmes et la séance photo put reprendre.

Drago ne quitta pas Harry des yeux une seule seconde. Il n'y avait pas besoin de venir du milieu pour voir qu'il était fait pour être devant un objectif.

Les femmes à ses côtés avaient beau être superbes, on ne voyait que ses splendides yeux verts, son air de mauvais garçon et ses cheveux noirs dans lesquels on rêvait de passer ses mains.

Et au grand mécontentement du blond, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué: Crivey ne loupait pas une occasion pour toucher le jeune homme. Il le faisait changer de poses à chaque photo, s'avançant pour lui montrer ce qu'il voulait à grand renfort de mains posées sur les hanches ou sur les bras.

Si Drago ne savait pas se contenir, il lui aurait fait manger son appareil photo depuis longtemps!

Les clichés se succédèrent et les heures passèrent puis il fut l'heure de tout ranger.

Les filles, surexcitées par cette première expérience, remontèrent dans leurs chambres en discutant et en rigolant, impatientes d'être le lendemain pour recommencer.

D'un pas lent, Harry s'avança dans une cabine de fortune pour se changer.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ce pantalon! Il n'avait jamais mis de vêtement en cuir jusqu'ici et il n'était pas prêt de recommencer.

La matière le collait comme une seconde peau et la transpiration n'aidait en rien.

Il attrapa une serviette posée là et s'épongea le visage avec un soupir.

\- Rebonjour!

Sursautant violemment, Harry se retourna.

Colin Crivey se tenait derrière lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Pris au dépourvu, le brun mit un instant avant de dire:

\- Monsieur Crivey, je souhaiterais me changer si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit.

\- Et je peux certainement vous y aider, répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Harry allait vertement répliquer mais quelqu'un d'autre le devança.

Le rideau s'écarta brusquement et un Drago furieux rentra dans le petit espace.

Il cracha au visage de Crivey:

\- Vous ne l'aiderez pas non et vous allez me faire le plaisir de dégager votre carcasse ailleurs!

Comprenant la menace, Crivey se recula puis, avant de sortir, se tourna de nouveau vers Harry pour dire sensuellement:

\- Vous savez où me trouver!

Seuls tous les deux, le silence s'abattit brusquement dans la cabine.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris?

Drago se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier le fixait, visiblement mécontent.

\- Ce qu'il m'a pris! s'écria le blond. Parce que vous auriez voulu que je le laisse vous "donner un coup de main" peut-être!?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça! retourna le brun. Mais je suis capable de me défendre tout seul!

Avec un sourire, Drago répliqua:

\- Oui, ça je suis bien placé pour le savoir mais il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il risque s'il s'approche trop prêt de ce que je convoite.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

\- Je ne vous appartiens pas! Mettez-vous ça dans le crâne!

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit.

\- En effet, chuchota-t-il. Pas encore.

Le brun explosa.

\- Jamais! cracha-t-il, tremblant de rage contenue. Jamais, vous entendez! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi! Arrêtez de me...

Drago se jeta sur ses lèvres, le coupant net au milieu de sa phrase.

Totalement pris au dépourvu, le brun n'eut aucune réaction.

Profitant de son effet de surprise, Drago approfondit le baiser, sa langue allant caresser les lèvres tant désirées.

Mais Harry retrouva rapidement ses esprits. D'un mouvement brusque, il s'arracha de l'étreinte du blond et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Drago manqua de s'écrouler au sol.

\- Je ne le redirais pas Monsieur Malefoy! Essayez de me toucher encore une fois et vous le regretterez!

Harry s'élança hors de la cabine d'un pas rageur.

_**A suivre...**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Oui, oui, je sais, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de nouveaux chapitres._

_Je vais vous épargner le paragraphe typique d'une suite d'excuses qui ne serviront pas à grand chose._

_Bref, voici la suite, courte mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine!_

_HarryPattenrond_

* * *

_**Chapitre Six**_

Le coton imbibé d'alcool se posa sur la plaie.

-Aieeeuuuu! s'exclama Drago.

Hermione lui lança un regard amusé mais ne dit rien, contrairement à Ginny:

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant! Et puis tu l'as bien mérité!

\- Quoi! s'écria le blond, faussement scandalisé . Je souffre là, tu pourrais compatir au moins!

\- Que dalle le blondinet! Tu as amplement mérité cette gifle! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'ailleurs?! Tu t'en sortais si bien jusqu'ici!

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne réfléchissais plus clairement je crois.

\- Ça, c'est évident! Ou bien pas avec la bonne partie de ton anatomie!

Drago lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'Hermione essayait d'étouffer son éclat de rire.

Cette dernière remit un peu de désinfectant puis se recula, satisfaite:

\- Et voilà! commença-t-elle. Il n'y aura plus rien d'ici deux ou trois jours. Évite juste d'y toucher d'ici là.

\- Bien Madame, merci!

Hermione lui offrit un immense sourire et se leva pour ranger son matériel.

Drago s'élança hors de l'infirmerie, Ginny sur ses talons.

Pendant un petit moment, ils parcoururent les couloirs en silence.

\- Les séances photos durent jusqu'à quand? demanda le blond.

\- Vendredi soir.

Drago ferma les yeux un bref instant.

Il allait devoir supporter ça jusqu'à la fin de la semaine? Oh joie! Si toutes les journées se passaient comme celle d'aujourd'hui, ça promettait!

\- Je dois me préparer pour le travail, s'exclama Ginny. Essaye de ne pas faire d'autres bêtises pendant mon absence!

\- Oui Maman! grogna Drago.

La rouquine lui frappa l'épaule et s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre.

Le blond rejoignit bientôt la pièce principale. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du studio photo éphémère: la maison close était redevenue elle-même et allait bientôt ouvrir ses portes.

D'un coup d'œil un peu nerveux, Drago regarda vers la petite plateforme: comme à son habitude, Harry était à son bureau, stylo à la main, plongé dans un dossier.

Avec un nouveau soupir, le blond se détourna et alla aider ses ouvriers à ranger le matériel pour ensuite rentrer à l'hôtel. Pour une fois, il rentrerait avec eux plutôt que de rester un peu: il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'Harry ne serait pas ravi de le voir ce soir.

Alors qu'il se tournait pour remettre plusieurs marteaux dans leurs étuis, Drago se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un employé de la maison. Il fallut quelques secondes au blond pour reconnaître le barman qui avait pris McLaggen à partie plusieurs heures plus tôt.

\- Rebonjour, commença le jeune homme, avec un sourire, visiblement peu à l'aise. Je voulais juste te remercier pour ton soutien de toute à l'heure. Sans toi, ce déchet ne se serait même pas arrêté pour nous écouter!

Malgré son humeur maussade, Drago sentit un sourire éclairer son visage.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi! Même si je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été d'un grand secours.

\- Ne crois pas ça! Les gens de son espèce accordent plus de crédits aux propos des personnes qui ont un boulot "respectable".

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas! Après ce que tu as fait, c'est la moindre des choses!

Avec un nouveau sourire, le barman tourna les talons et retourna à son travail.

Drago le regarda s'éloigner, songeur: il avait peut-être tout foiré avec Harry mais au moins, il pourrait avoir des cocktails gratuits.

Rigolant de sa propre bêtise, il reprit sa tâche.

...

Assis sur sa chaise, attablé à son bureau, Harry avait l'impression de relire la même phrase depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Il avait beau voir les mots, en comprendre le sens, son cerveau avait l'air de lui dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire!

Rageur, incapable de se concentrer, le brun referma son dossier avec brusquerie.

Cela ne servait à rien! Il n'arrivait pas à travailler.

Tout ça à cause d'un foutu chef d'équipe incapable de s'occuper de ses affaires!

Mais bordel, pourquoi avait-il accepté de le garder!? S'il avait réfléchi comme il fallait, il aurait la paix à l'heure actuelle!

Mais il n'était peut-être pas trop tard? Après tout, Monsieur Zabini ne pourrait pas le lui refuser s'il l'appelait pour lui dire que, tout compte fait, il voulait un nouveau chef d'équipe car il y avait mésentente avec celui-ci.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers son téléphone.

Un coup de fil et l'histoire était réglée une bonne fois pour toute.

C'était simple.

Le brun se tourna vers le rez-de-chaussée: voyant les ouvriers sur le point de partir, il bondit sur ses pieds et s'exclama par-dessus la rambarde.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, j'aimerais vous voir un instant, s'il vous plaît.

Surpris, le blond donna son paquetage à un de ses collègues, dit aux ouvriers de ne pas l'attendre et monta l'escalier de la petite plateforme.

Son estomac était noué et son instinct lui hurlait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau et qu'il s'installa face à un brun au visage fermé.

\- Les travaux avancent bien? demanda le patron.

Drago leva un regard étonné, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette question.

-...Eu...oui, oui, tout se passe comme prévu, répondit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Bien, reprit Harry. Vos employés sont qualifiés, ils connaissent leur travail et savent ce qu'ils ont à faire?

\- Oui...

Drago regardait à présent Harry d'une drôle de manière. C'était quoi ces questions?

\- Ils peuvent donc se débrouiller sans vous? continua le brun.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça "se débrouiller sans moi"?

\- Je vais contacter votre patron pour lui dire que je souhaite vous faire remplacer.

Pendant quelques secondes, Drago fixa Harry les yeux écarquillés, abasourdi.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

D'une voix toujours neutre, Harry enchaîna:

\- Il devient évident que nous ne pouvons pas travailler ensemble vu que vous êtes incapable de vous contrôler. Il est donc...

\- QUOI!

Hors de lui, Drago se leva d'un bond et les gardes, restés au pied de l'escalier, se tournèrent vers eux.

Harry leur fit immédiatement signe que tout allait bien.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, il n'est pas question que je tolère une autre crise de votre part! Votre comportement était déplacé! Vos collègues auront une attitude beaucoup plus professionnels que vous, j'en suis sûr. Tan pis si cela retarde les travaux, nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme cela!

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la plateforme.

Pendant un long moment, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent, leurs regards s'affrontant.

Puis Drago se pencha en avant, posant ses poings sur le devant du bureau.

\- C'est mon attitude qui pose problème? Ou le fait que tu meurs d'envie d'accepter mes avances sans oser franchir le pas?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se lever d'un bond, sa chaise raclant bruyamment sur le sol.

Tremblant de rage, il cracha au visage du blond:

\- Faites attention à ce que vous dites! Vous pourriez le regretter!

Malgré la menace, un sourire apparut sur le visage du blond.

\- J'ai visé juste à ce que je vois.

Se redressant, il continua:

\- Tu veux appeler Zabini pour me faire remplacer? Grand bien te fasse! Ne crois surtout pas que cela signifie que tu seras débarrassé de moi! Je continuerai à venir ici et mes crises, comme tu les nommes, continueront à la fréquence que j'estimerai nécessaire. Je te veux et je t'aurai! Peu importe le temps que cela prendra!

Sans attendre de réponse, Drago tourna les talons et s'en alla.

_**A suivre**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour,_

_j'espère que vous allez bien!_

_Comme promis, je mets le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaise._

_Pour répondre à certaines reviews: oui, c'est vrai que Lockhart aurait été parfait pour le rôle mais c'est McLaggen qui m'est venu à l'esprit tout de suite. J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication pour cela._

_Dans la vraie vie, il est plus qu'évident que Drago serait en prison, lol! Mais ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Harry d'appeler à l'aide, il gère ses problèmes tout seul._

_Bonne lecture!_

_HarryPattenrond_

* * *

_**Chapitre Sept**_

Lorsqu'il passa les portes principales le lendemain matin, Drago regarda autour de lui avec une légère appréhension.

La veille, après son altercation avec Harry, il était rentré à l'hôtel les poings serrés, en rage.

Puis, la colère s'était peu à peu apaisée. Et il avait alors pris conscience de sa précédente attitude et des conséquences que cela allait avoir sur la suite.

Zabini allait le mettre en pièces!

La soirée s'était passée dans l'attente du coup de téléphone fatidique pendant lequel son ami d'enfance allait immanquablement lui passer un savon mémorable qu'il aurait amplement mérité.

Mais son portable n'avait pas sonné.

Harry n'avait peut-être pas voulu déranger son patron à une heure aussi tardive et il attendait simplement le lendemain pour l'appeler.

Le chemin entre l'hôtel et la maison close ne lui avait jamais paru aussi difficile à parcourir. Il franchit néanmoins les portes la tête haute, essayant de cacher au mieux ses émotions.

Comme chaque jour, ses ouvriers se mirent au travail avec gaieté, saluant chaleureusement les filles croisées dans les couloirs.

Drago se mit également à l'ouvrage, forçant son esprit à se focaliser uniquement sur sa tâche.

Mais un autre élément perturbateur vint bientôt casser sa bulle et l'ambiance du lieu.

McLaggen venait de faire son entrée.

Drago retint un grognement à grande peine.

Oh p..., il l'avait oublié celui-là!

\- Mettez ça ici! ordonna l'homme d'une voix agacée. Et ça là-bas! Quel est l'incapable qui a mit ça là!? C'est grotesque!

Drago ferma les yeux en sentant une migraine venir. La journée d'aujourd'hui allait être vraiment pourrie!

\- Bon, mettons nous au travail, nous n'avons pas que cela à faire! s'écria encore McLaggen de sa voix horripilante.

Lorsque les filles de la maison descendirent pour rejoindre les mannequins, le blond fut persuadé que McLaggen était à deux doigts de s'étrangler à force de réprimer la phrase, certainement acerbe, qu'il voulait lancer. Il les regarda passer prés de lui avec une haine visible sur le visage.

Tandis que les ouvriers continuaient leur restauration, Drago observa le début de la séance photo du jour. Il fut soulagé de constater que les employées étaient bien traitées et qu'elles semblaient beaucoup s'amuser.

Son ressentiment pour le photographe se calma même un peu alors qu'il le voyait leurs parler avec beaucoup de respect. Il n'allait peut-être pas lui refaire le portrait tout compte fait.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures.

Alors qu'il regardait distraitement deux mannequins suivre les instructions pour se placer pour une nouvelle prise, Drago jeta un coup d'œil vers sa montre.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement.

Il était déjà tard et Harry n'était toujours pas arrivé, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Le blond leva le regard vers la petite porte de service.

Les gardes étaient toujours là, seuls.

...

Harry pianota sur le volant de sa voiture, rongeant son frein.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'écran du véhicule et soupira.

Il était en retard! Et il détestait ça!

Bon, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il y avait un accident et s'il était coincé dans des embouteillages à cause de ça mais quand même!

Lorsqu'il s'engagea enfin sur le parking de la maison close, il avait prés d'une heure de retard sur son horaire normal et était bien énervé.

Il claqua un peu violemment la portière et s'engagea à grand pas vers l'entrée lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit:

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris, pour se retrouver en face de trois hommes.

Tous trois étaient vêtus de noir mais celui du centre était d'une élégance peu commune. Légèrement en avant par rapport aux deux autres, il était évident qu'il était le dirigeant ainsi que celui qui venait de parler.

\- Je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, reprit-il d'une voix presque amusée.

\- Puis-je savoir à qui je m'adresse? demanda alors Harry.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet individu lui faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Mon nom est Tom Jedusor.

A cette annonce, le visage d'Harry resta neutre de toutes émotions mais son esprit fut ébranlé.

Il avait déjà entendu parler de cet homme: il dirigeait d'une main de fer une maison close dans une ville voisine. L'endroit était réputé pour être un lieu où tout était permis, du moment qu'on avait de quoi payer.

Jedusor reprit:

\- Je suis ici car vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Il n'apporta aucune précision mais Harry n'en eut pas besoin. Il savait exactement de quoi il parlait.

Deux de ses employées étaient des filles qui s'étaient enfuies du lieu de débauche de Jedusor. Harry était au courant de ce qu'elles avaient subi là-bas et leurs avait promis de les protéger.

Et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

\- Nous parlons de personnes ici Monsieur Jedusor, elles ne vous appartiennent pas. Elles sont parties car elles le souhaitaient. Elles ont trouvé refuge ici et désirent y rester à présent. Que cela vous plaise ou non, elles sont dans leur droit.

\- Ces filles sont à moi et elles n'ont rien le droit de faire sans mon accord! cracha Jedusor.

L'homme semblait brusquement fou de rage, les poings serrés, les yeux rouges et écarquillés.

D'instinct, Harry porta la main à son couteau.

\- Allez les chercher! gronda-t-il de nouveau, un air de dément sur le visage. Elles repartent avec moi!

Harry mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

Son travail l'avait amené à croiser toutes sortes d'individus, plus ou moins bizarres.

Il n'en avait jamais été perturbé plus que nécessaire.

Mais là, son instinct lui disait que l'homme en face de lui ne reculerait devant rien pour obtenir satisfaction.

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer et répondit d'une voix sûre et ferme:

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous Monsieur Jedusor! Je vous prierai de quitter ma propriété immédiatement et de ne plus jamais y revenir!

En temps normal, Harry aurait tourné les talons pour bien faire comprendre à son interlocuteur que la discussion était close mais dans ce cas précis, il préféra ne pas tourner le dos à cet homme.

Malgré son état alerte, il fut complètement pris au dépourvu lorsqu'avec un hurlement, l'homme se jeta sur lui.

Un poing percuta violemment le côté de sa mâchoire, l'envoyant au sol.

Sonné, son instinct de survie prit le dessus.

Son couteau fut dans sa main en une fraction de seconde et se planta dans la jambe qui s'apprêtait à percuter ses côtes.

Un hurlement de douleur retentit et Harry sentit un liquide chaud l'éclabousser lorsqu'il retira la lame d'un geste brusque.

Mais un autre coup au visage lui fit lâcher son arme. Alors qu'il roulait sur le côté, il sentit le goût du sang sur sa langue.

Avant d'avoir pu reprendre ses esprit, on le remit de force sur ses pieds et un bras puissant passa sur sa gorge pour l'étrangler.

Harry tenta de se débattre mais l'homme derrière lui avait une force colossale.

Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à respirer, Jedusor apparut dans son champ de vision, ricanant.

Il le vit brandir son poing fermé et sentit bientôt ce dernier percuter son estomac.

Une immense douleur parcourut tout son corps et il s'écroula de nouveau au sol lorsque l'homme le libéra enfin.

Dans un état second, incapable de se relever, Harry fut juste capable de respirer par à-coup, heureux de sentir l'oxygène revenir dans ses poumons.

Il était à peine conscient du sang qui coulait sur son menton et dans son cou, imbibant son t-shirt.

La seule pensée qui lui vint à cet instant fut qu'il devait remettre la main sur son couteau s'il voulait avoir une chance de survie.

Alors que sa vision se brouillait peu à peu, il le repéra sur le sol non loin de lui.

Faisant fi de la douleur, il rampa et se saisit bientôt de l'arme qu'il serra dans sa main le plus fermement possible.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Harry se crispa.

Il tenta de se retourner et d'attaquer mais cela sembla lui coûter le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

Il retomba sur le dos, impuissant et sa dernière vision avant de s'évanouir fut le visage inquiet de Drago Malefoy.

_**A suivre**_


End file.
